Knightly Confessions
by Dragon's Shadow
Summary: The guilt and shame is too much. Sodia had decided that she will see Yuri and accept punishment from him. However, Yuri and Judith have her do the one thing she NEVER wanted to do: confess her shame to the man she admires. Sequel to 'Filling the Void.'


**Hello all! I am Dragon's Shadow, author of Skit Player V2! For my fans, you may recognize this as the sequel to 'Filling the Void', my other ToV one-shot. Don't worry; you don't need to have read it to enjoy this story, but I would recommend that you do so anyways. Anyways, I present my story to you and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

Vice-Commandant: A position that demanded respect. Only the Commandant and the Emperor commanded more authority and prestige. Many would give up their lives and their mothers to obtain such a position. Yet, the one who currently held this position felt like they did not deserve the rank at all.

When the Adephagos was eliminated by the joint efforts of Brave Vesperia, the elemental spirits, and the war hero Duke; Commandant Flynn Scifo, with Emperor Ioder's blessing, appointed Sodia the rank of Vice-Commandant. She should have been happy, she should have been proud. Instead, she felt lower that scum. Currently, she was sitting on one of the many benches in Zaphias, chin resting on her hands, contemplating exactly why she did not deserve her rank.

_'I… tried to kill Yuri Lowell," _her thoughts rang. _"I tried to kill him to protect and avenge Commander Flynn; Yuri was bringing him down and causing him pain and Flynn took a mortal blow for him. Yet, when I stabbed Yuri and he vanished into the ocean, Flynn was in more pain than I had ever seen him. Not just Flynn; Lady Estellise, Yuri's guild, the people of the lower quarter… Even Emperor Ioder seemed distraught, and he didn't know Yuri that well._

_'It was seeing the pain on their faces that I realized that, even though Yuri has committed too many sins to count, he means a lot to those around him. And they nearly lost him due to my selfishness, my desire to protect the man I idolize. Yet, in the end, I wasn't able to protect Flynn when it mattered; it was Yuri and his friends. I was powerless and Yuri rubbed it in my face. Saying that he was only by Flynn's side until the right person came along? What a joke. If he meant me, then he was clearly wrong; I don't deserve to be at Flynn's side anymore than he does.'_

Just then, Sodia heard some laughter and looked up. Some distance away, she spotted two people in a loving embrace: Judith and Yuri. She frowned upon seeing them. She could clearly see that the two were in love and happy.

_'How can he be so happy when he's done so much wrong in this world?'_ she asked herself, her infamous scowl on her face. _'How come he is happy when I am not? And that Krityan… Had I succeeded in killing Yuri, she probably would've been even more devastated than Flynn. She would have felt the pain I did. I couldn't have lived with myself if I indirectly caused someone to feel my pain.'_

Sodia glanced at the happy couple once more and a feeling of emptiness and jealousy began to form.

_'How can those two have what I don't? How can they have each other when… When I can never have the Commander, especially after what I've done?_

_'Even though Yuri has let this go, I cannot. My honor demands that I be punished. What's he going to do to me? Will he kill me, like he did with Ragou and Captain Cumore? Or will it be something so humiliating or torturous I would welcome death? Or will he blackmail me? Will I become his slave? Or something even worse…_

_'...I should just accept my fate and get it over with; after all, I'm just as much a criminal as Yuri Lowell. I do not deserve the Commander. I do not deserve to serve him, to stand by his side, for him to smile at me, to give me confidence… At least this way, Commander Flynn will never see my shame…'_

With that, Sodia stood up and slowly approached the happy couple.

* * *

Yuri and Judith were currently taking a walk around the city, enjoying each other's company. Ever since they confessed their feelings to each other, they've never left each other's side. People around town had noted that the two were happier than they've ever seen them.

"So, Yuri, what shall we do today?" Judith whispered into his ear.

"Well, Judy, I was thinking we'd go see Estelle and Flynn at the castle. And Raven too, if here's there. After that, maybe we could spar. Then maybe go grab a bite to eat," Yuri suggested.

"And after that?"

"Well, I'm sure you already know what I'm thinking," he smirked.

"Oh, I do. And I must say, I like the way you think, Yuri Lowell," she pecked him on the cheek.

"I must say that I like the way I think as well."

"Yuri Lowell!" a voice rang out.

"Oh, no…" he closed his eyes.

"I know that voice," Judith remembered.

The two of them turned around to see Sodia standing right behind them, her cat-like eyes lacking their usual emotion.

"Sodia… What do you want? Here to hassle us or has your commander or princess summoned us?" Yuri glared.

Sodia then surprised the couple by getting down on one knee and bowing her head.

"Yuri Lowell, I have decided to settle my debt with you. You may do with me as you wish," Sodia announced, a tinge of regret in her voice.

Yuri and Judith stared at Sodia with confused looks, unsure what where she was going. Yuri was the first to recover. He thought for a moment, trying to figure out what she meant. Then, it hit him. He looked down at Sodia.

"You sure you want to do that, Sodia? For Flynn's sake, I had let this go, but is this what you want?" he asked her.

"Yes. I… I would rather face judgment for my crimes from you than from Commander Flynn. He would be ashamed of my actions and I couldn't bear doing that to him. Do with me as you wish. If not for you, then for the Commander," she strained herself to say.

"Yuri, what is she talking about?" Judith asked, honestly confused.

"Judy, you remember how I disappeared at Zaude, right?" She nodded in remembrance. "Well, that's because a certain Vice-Commandant snapped at Flynn's heroic sacrifice and tried to take me out by running me through and watching me plunge into the ocean."

Judith's eyes widened at the news, a rare reaction for her. She was clearly surprised to hear this. Then a memory ran through her head, a memory that she had dismissed until now…

"Wait a second. Estelle told me that when she found you, you had a serious wound. Are you saying that…"

"Yeah. That was a 'gift' from Sodia here. Then, I would've loved nothing more than to deliver some payback. But now, I'm not so sure about what to do about her. Personally, I want to let this go for Flynn's sake and I did say back in Aurnion that her staying by Flynn's side will be more than enough, but knowing Sodia here, she's gonna keep hounding me until I deal with her," Yuri said.

"You going to kill her?" Judith slyly asked, which made Sodia's spine shiver.

"No. Flynn would never forgive me if I did that, and the Knights would be hounding me for the rest of my days. The last thing I want is for Leblanc and the Tweedles to barge in on you and me during our 'business time'," Yuri replied. "Although the look on their faces if they do that would be something I'd pay to see."

Judith lightly chuckled and Sodia let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Yuri wasn't going to kill her as retribution. But then, what was he going to do to her?

"True. But what exactly are you going to do to her?" Judith wondered.

"Well, I don't really know. Do you have any ideas?"

Judith stood there for a moment, pondering the possibilities. After a couple of minutes, a sly smirk crept onto her face. She then whispered something to Yuri.

_'What is that Krityan planning?'_ Sodia thought to herself.

She had heard rumors about Judith from the Knights. Many of them painted her as a sadist and a bloodthirsty woman. She had also heard stories from Estelle as well. While she didn't paint Judith the way the Knights did, the way Estelle described Judith told Sodia that Judith is someone you don't want to make an enemy of.

"Judy, you sure about that?" a bewildered Yuri asked.

"I think it's fitting. But why don't you ask her and see?" she winked.

"Well, Sodia. Like I said, I was going to let this go, but you're not going to, are you?" Yuri asked her.

"No, I am not. My remaining honor as an Imperial Knight demands that I accept my punishment," Sodia replied.

"I see… Then, here's what I'm going to do: absolutely nothing," he smirked.

"Nothing!?" she gasped. "I refuse to accept that!"

"I'm not done, so settle down, ice queen," Yuri motioned her to calm down.

Sodia regained her composure prepared for what Yuri was going to say.

"Okay, Sodia. This is what you're punishment is going to be: You are going into Zaphias Castle, march right into Flynn's room, confront him, look him right in the eye, and tell him that you attempted to kill me out of your love for Flynn."

"WHAT!?" Sodia's yell echoed throughout all of Zaphias. "What the hell would possess you to suggest such a thing, Yuri Lowell!?"

"Oh, it wasn't my idea; that honor would go to the beautiful Krityan attached to my arm."

Both Judith and Yuri had a sly grin on their faces and an arm wrapped around the other's shoulders as Sodia was in shock over what they were suggesting she should do as her punishment.

"You… You can't be serious! There is no way in hell that I'm going to confess my crimes to the Commandant!" Sodia shouted. "And I do not love him! I respect and look up to him, yes, but I do not love Flynn!"

"You must be joking. It's so obvious that you are head over heels for your commanding officer. I've seen the blushes on your face, the way your eyes gloss over whenever you describe him, how you carry yourself around Flynn…" Judith described. "It was how I was around Yuri. I love Yuri and you love Flynn. Yuri forgave me for my sins and I forgave him for his. You forgave Flynn for his ignorance regarding Alexei and I'm sure that he cares about you in any way, he'll forgive you for what you did."

"I won't do it," Sodia stood up and stared the two down with tear-filled eyes. "I wouldn't dare confess my crimes to him. Flynn is the epitome of a knight: Brave, loyal, kind, understanding, generous, humble, friendly, an inspiration to all. He is a man one can put their full trust in and not be betrayed. He can be counted on when all else fails. You can look over your shoulder and see him behind you, always having your back. His smile assures you that everything will be all right. He has been through many hardships, but has persevered through them all. He is not perfect, but that does not stop him from trying his very best. The words he speaks breed confidence into your very being. After all this time, his dream to reform the Imperial Knights is finally coming true. To confess that I tried to kill his best friend now would undo everything. Do you know how much pain he was in when he learned of your murderous crime spree, Yuri Lowell?"

Yuri just looked at the ground, a twinge of regret on his face.

"He nearly lost it. Even though he knew you weren't exactly a saint, to learn what you had done to Captain Cumore and Lord Ragou… He had lost his will to go on, but Witcher and I were able to pull him back. And then when Alexei has betrayed us all, it was as if someone sucked the air right out of his lungs. If you hadn't knocked some sense into him, then… I wouldn't know what could've happened. His best friend… His idol… To be betrayed by them both is heartbreaking for anyone. If he learns that I, his most trusted solider, did the same… I'd fear that we could lose the Flynn we all know permanently, becoming the next Alexei in the process. I couldn't shatter his faith now with my shame; no matter the burden or guilt I must bear, I cannot do that to him."

"And why can't you do that, Sodia? You're going to need a pretty good reason in order for us to change our mind," Judith offered.

"Why? You really want to know why? Well, I'll tell you why, Krityan. It's because, like Yuri, I care about Flynn. He means more to me than anything in the world. Doing what I did and seeing how Flynn reacted caused me to be racked with guilt. Then when all those monsters went after him… I was cowardly. I was powerless. I had to get on my knees and BEG to Yuri, of all people, to save him. The damage to my pride was great, but it's nothing compared to the fear of losing the Commandant. If the Commandant were to be lost in any way due to my actions, then I am not fit to be an Imperial Knight and I could never forgive myself."

The guilt was too much for Sodia. She fell to her knees once more and began to cry, covering her guilty, tear-ridded face with her armored hands, not caring about showing Yuri and Judith her tears. Yuri looked over to Judith to see if she knew what to do. Judith nodded to Yuri, who knew instantly what she meant. Awkwardly, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Um… it's going to be okay?" he said, unsure of his own words.

"No it's not! It's never going to be all right," Sodia wrenched herself from Yuri's grasp. "Flynn will hate me for the rest of his days and I can't live with that. To see him stare at me with cold, heartless, and unforgiving eyes is my greatest fear. I… I love him, okay! I love Flynn! To see the one you love think of you as something lowly and undeserving of forgiveness is something I couldn't bear to take…"

"Sodia, that's enough," Yuri said in a firm tone. "This is not how the woman who devoted her life to helping Flynn achieve his goals should act. The Sodia I know wouldn't be sobbing on the ground, going 'Woe is me'. She'd berate me to death, most likely sucker punching me in the process, and then say that I'm undeserving of Flynn's friendship. I know Flynn well enough that he'd be more than disappointed, not to mention sad, if see saw you like this than if he were to learn of your actions. At least you had a good, justified reason for wanting my death; what you're doing here is nothing more than self-pity. Where's that Imperial Knight pride that you used to always carry around? If you could see yourself now, you'd march up to yourself and lecture yourself to death, like you would always do to me."

Sodia stopped sobbing and looked up at Yuri.

"Yuri's right," Judith chastised her. "Have some pride, would you? Even if Flynn does end up hating you and has you punished for what you did, at least your conscience will be clear. At the very least, he should respect you for confessing."

"Also, Flynn has changed since you first met him. He is not lawfully stupid, as he was under Alexei's reign; I'm sure that you'll be fine. And even if I'm wrong, I'll just beat some sense into that Commandant of yours on your behalf," Yuri grinned.

For a few seconds, there was nothing but silence. Then, to Yuri and Judith's complete surprise, Sodia began to laugh and she laughed hard.

"You… beat Flynn!? Impossible!" She choked on tears and laughter. "Please! He'd beat you with both hands tied behind his back! You're nothing compared to him!"

"Now, there's the Sodia I remember!" Yuri grinned.

Sodia stopped in mid-rant, realizing that Yuri was right. She was a puddle of misery, not the proud knight that she normally was.

"…Yeah, that is more like me. I suppose you're both right," Sodia admitted.

"About what?" Judith inquired.

"I've been so busy wrapped up in my own guilt, self-pity, and fear to remember my pride as an Imperial Knight and that Flynn would rather me stand tall and proud and admit my crimes than allow myself to be swallowed up," she finally accepted, rubbing her arm.

"Well, good for you, Sodia. If I had to keep on seeing you that emotional, I would've needed to find Rita to 'fix the problem'," Yuri warned, using air quotes to get the point across.

Sodia paled at Yuri's joke. Like she had with Judith, she had heard rumors of Brave Vesperia's genius mage. According to the stories she heard, Rita can be and often is more violent and sadistic than even Judith. Judith was someone Sodia never wished to fight; Rita was someone Sodia never even wanted to face.

"Well, I am glad we didn't have to go that far."

"So, Sodia, what are you going to do now?" Judith asked out of curiosity.

"Hm… I suppose I should do what I should've done a long time ago," she sighed. "I'll go and talk to the Commandant. I don't know what he's going to do to me, but I have faith in him. No matter what happens, I'll always have faith in him."

"Now that sound like someone who should be Vice-Commandant," Yuri smirked.

"As much as I despise saying this…" Sodia grimaced. "Thank you, both of you."

"Don't thank us; you would've came to this conclusion on your own eventually," Judith replied. "We just sped up the process."

"Heh. That's just like you Brave Vesperia members; unwilling to take any credit," Sodia chuckled.

"So, how about we go to the castle? We have business there, and I'm sure you do too," Yuri offered.

"Very well," Sodia frowned at the thought of walking to the same location with Yuri.

* * *

Together, the three warriors approached Zaphias Castle. The guards allowed them entrance and they went inside. Sodia seemed apprehensive. On one hand, she did NOT want to confront Flynn and confess that she had tried to kill his best friend; on the other, if she bailed out now, Yuri and Judith would never let her live it down and the damage to her pride would be massive.

Yuri and Judith seemed very relaxed as they walked with Sodia. They watched Sodia with caution. They were both worried that Sodia would get cold feet and attempt to get out of it.

"You think she's going to chicken out?" Judith whispered.

"No, I don't think so," Yuri replied. "She's too proud to bail at this point. However, let's keep an eye on her. Even though I know she'll go through with it, I'm not sure about what will happen."

As the three warriors made their way towards the Audience Chamber, Yuri felt a shiver crawl up his spine, a familiar shiver.

"Oh, no…" he moaned.

"What is it, Yuri?" Judith asked.

"They're here…"

"Who is?"

"Yuri Lowell!" three voices shouted out.

Three Imperial Knights lumbered over to Yuri, Judith, and Sodia. One was tall and lanky and had a weird mustache. Another was a stout midget whose helmet was too big for him. The third knight seemed to carry himself way too seriously and had a scowl on his face.

"Wonderful. Leblanc and the Tweedles once again appear out of nowhere," Yuri announced.

"They never give up, do then?" Judith shook her head in amusement.

"Stop calling us Tweedles!" Adecor and Boccos shouted.

"Yuri Lowell! What are you doing here in this castle? I bet [you're] up to no good again, aren't you?" Leblanc questioned.

"They're with me, gentlemen," Sodia informed them.

"V-Vice Commandant! I didn't see you. Forgive me," Leblanc bowed.

"Whatever. Please go fetch the Commandant immediately and tell him to meet us at the Audience Chamber," Sodia ordered.

"And Estelle and Raven, if they're here," Yuri added.

"You have no right to order us around, Lowell," Leblanc sneered.

"…Do as he says, Leblanc," Sodia ordered the Schwann Brigade.

"…Yes, Vice Commandant. We shall fetch the Commandant, Lady Estellise, and Captain Raven immediately," Leblanc complied.

The three incompetent members of the Schwann Brigade bowed to Sodia and her visitors and squabbled off to fetch the people Sodia, Yuri, and Judith wanted to see.

"Well, I wish that'd happen every time they'd show up to bug me," Yuri grinned.

"Don't get used to it," Sodia scoffed.

The three of them sat in the Audience Chamber, awaiting the others. Judith was sitting on Yuri's lap and the two of them were passionately kissing. Sodia couldn't help but stare at them, envy coming off her in waves.

_'Those two are so lucky to have each other,'_ Sodia mentally sighed.

She then looked up at a large portrait of Flynn that was hanging in the chamber; it had been made after Flynn was officially named Commandant.

_'I certainly hope those two are right… I'd settle with Flynn not hating me, but to know that he cares about me the way I care about him, to hear it in his own words…'_ Sodia drifted off.

A few minutes passed. Judith and Yuri were still kissing while Sodia was quietly contemplating what to say to her commanding officer. Just when the waiting seemed to turn eternal, the doors opened, revealing three people.

The guy in the middle was Flynn. He had a neutral expression on his face, as if unsure what to expect. The guy to Flynn's left was Yuri's ally, Raven. He seemed completely laid back, although if one was paying attention, they'd notice that he was eying Yuri and Judith approvingly. The girl to Flynn's right was the Imperial Princess, Estelle. She seemed quite happy that her friends were visiting her here at the castle.

"Well, well, seems like two people are gettin' quite frisky," Raven grinned.

Judith and Yuri slowly and reluctantly broke apart and smirked at the newcomers.

"You know, you two really shouldn't be getting intimate in the Audience Chamber," Flynn noted.

"Yeah, but its not against the rules, now is it?" Judith cuddled her boyfriend.

"No, but I don't think you want Emperor Ioder walking in on you," Flynn teased.

"Well, I suppose that's true," she smirked.

"So, what does the happy couple and the Vice-Commandant want to see us for?" Raven held his hands behind his head.

"Well… we just wanted to see our old friends," Yuri replied.

"Yay! I missed seeing you around, Yuri! Ever since you and Judith became a couple, I don't get to see either of you much anymore!" Estelle pouted.

"Sorry about that. It's just that we can't stand being separated from each other and we've been too busy," Yuri apologized.

"I can only imagine what you two have been doing to keep being 'busy'," Sodia scoffed.

Raven immediately snorted and held back chuckles while Yuri and Flynn had the decency to blush. Estelle seemed completely clueless, while Judith had her usual smirk.

"Oh, before I completely forget, Sodia here wanted to talk to you, Flynn," Yuri informed the Commandant.

"Oh? What did you need to discuss with me, Sodia?" Flynn asked.

"Its… its classified, Commandant. For your ears only," she gloomily replied.

"Very well," he replied. "Let's go to my room to talk privately."

Flynn bowed to Estelle, nodded to Raven, and flashed a smile and waved to Yuri and Judith. He then left the Audience Chamber for his room.

Sodia nervously swallowed and began to follow Flynn. However, just as she reached the door, two hands grabbed her shoulders. Sodia turned to see that Judith and Yuri were standing right behind her.

"Listen. Even though we're not really friends and this might not mean much to you, but I do wish you the best of luck," said Judith.

"Just promise me if everything happens as Judy and I think it will, you'll take good care of him. And if it doesn't happen, well then, I'll just stir up some trouble to give you an excuse to throw me into prison," Yuri smirked.

"Heh. How did you know that the mere thought of seeing you behind bars brings me joy?" Sodia grinned.

Yuri let out a bitter chuckle as he half-heartedly glared at Sodia.

"Regardless… I ought to say this. If, by some chance, you two happen to be absolutely wrong, and these are my last few moments of freedom, I just wanted to say… thanks. And that I'm sorry for what I did, Yuri," she sighed.

"Apology accepted. Now, get going. You know how Flynn gets about punctuality."

With a nod, and a bow to Estelle, Sodia left the chamber, ready to face her fate.

"Someone care to tell ol' Raven what's goin' on?" he asked, a puzzled expression.

"I've never seen Sodia so sincere with you before, Yuri. What happened?" Estelle asked.

"Should we tell them?" Yuri asked his lover.

"Do what you think is best. However, I think if Sodia's going come clean to Flynn, then you should do the same to our friends," Judith advised.

"Did I tell you how much I love you recently?" Yuri grinned.

"I always appreciate being reminded," she grinned.

Yuri gently pecked Judith's lips with his own, then faced Estelle and Raven.

"Well, I suggest we all sit down, for this is gonna take awhile," Yuri suggested.

After everyone got comfortable, Yuri then began to catch Estelle and Raven up on what's going on.

"I suppose this all begins at Zaude, when Flynn threw himself in front of that one attack meant for me…"

Sodia stood outside of Flynn's door, breathing heavily. This was it; she was going to tell Flynn everything. This was also her last chance to flee, if she was too scared to tell him.

_'I'm going to do this. I'm going to do this,'_ Sodia mentally chanted. _'I'm not going to run away anymore. Yuri would never let me forget it if I chicken out now and there's no way that I'm going give him that kind of satisfaction.'_

After taking one last gulp, she gathered her courage and opened the door, going inside.

Inside, Flynn was sitting on his bed, looking out the window. He seemed to be thinking rather deeply on something. He turned to see Sodia standing in his doorway, looking in his direction.

"Ah, Sodia, there you are. I was worried that you had gotten lost," Flynn joked.

"Forgive me, Commandant; Yuri Lowell held me up," Sodia apologized.

"Sodia…" Flynn glared.

"Oh. Sorry… Flynn," she blushed, not used to addressing the Commandant by his name.

"I don't know why you struggle so hard to address me by my name, Sodia,"

"I've been raised my whole life to be completely formal with my superiors. It's hard to undo a lifetime's worth of lessons, Flynn," she explained.

"I suppose that's true," Flynn ran a hand through his hair.

Flynn then patted the spot next to him.

"Come. Sit down," he offered.

Sodia nodded and sat down next to Flynn on the bed.

"So, why were you looking out the window?" she inquired.

"I was doing some thinking. About what has happened over the last few months. Barbos, Ragou, Cumore, Alexei, the Adephagos, the blastia, Yuri, Brave Vesperia, Lady Estellise… It was and still is a lot to take in," Flynn admitted.

"I know. Sometimes, I still can't believe what happened as well," she admitted. "But through it all, you were strong. And thanks to that strength, I was able to endure as well."

"Thank you, Sodia," Flynn smiled at her. "If not for you being at my side for all this time, I don't know what'd happen to me. You've always been there for me, and for that, I'm eternally grateful."

Sodia frowned at Flynn's words. On one hand, she was so happy that Flynn was grateful to even know her, not to mention the support she's provided for him over their time together. On the other hand, that made what she had to do all the more difficult.

Flynn noticed her frown and was instantly worried.

"Sodia, did I offend you? If so, I apologize," he grasped her hand in his.

"No, no," she flushed red at the contact. "I… I am flattered that you think so highly of me, Flynn. However, this makes what I have to tell you so much harder."

Flynn's grip on Sodia's hand tightened slightly as he looked Sodia right in the eye. Sodia could feel the intensity of his eyes bearing down on him, a sign that he is a true Commandant, and couldn't help but blush.

"So, why exactly did you need to talk to me in private? Has something happened?"

"Flynn…" she sighed. "I have to confess something to you."

"What is it, Sodia? You know you can tell me anything," he assured her by lightly squeezing her hand again.

"Do you remember the events of Zaude?" Sodia started.

"Yes, I do. I remember it clearly. We had infiltrated the shrine and were confronted Alexei. As Yuri rushed Alexei, he launched an attack at Yuri, which I took the blow for him. Yuri and Brave Vesperia then attacked Alexei and defeated him. The Adephagos was released and that giant stone floating above Zaude crushed Alexei. When that stone fell, Yuri mysteriously vanished," Flynn recalled. "Later on, I would be told by Lady Estellise that Duke had somehow saved him."

"Yes," Sodia nodded. "However, I know why and how Yuri disappeared."

"You do?" he quirked an eyebrow.

Sodia looked away, shame radiating from her. This was the moment she had dreaded for so long. She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared; however, due to Yuri and Judith's prodding and encouragement, she now had the courage to do what was right. Sadly, that didn't counter the fact that she was more nervous that Karol facing down an angry Rita at the moment.

"Yes. The reason why Yuri disappeared was… Was because of me," Sodia finally admitted.

"You? Why?" Flynn inquired, his eyes radiating confusion, worry, and fear.

"When the platform holding Alexei and Brave Vesperia took to the skies, I managed to grab on at the last second. However, it took me a few minutes to pull myself up. Once, I did, I saw that Alexei had been defeated. He unleashed the Adephagos onto the world and Yuri attacked him, which was then followed by Alexei being crushed by that giant stone. When the stone fell, Yuri was separated from the rest of the group. That was… That was when I took that chance to make my move. I took my dagger and charged at Yuri.

"I… I still remember that feeling when my dagger entered Yuri's chest. The act of taking a life… It felt… so sickening… It made me cry… Before I knew what happened, Yuri stumbled off the platform and plummeted into the sea…

At this point, Sodia's eyes were full of tears. Even though she admitted the truth, it still hurt. As for Flynn, he had let go of Sodia's hand and turned away from her. Both knights were silent, the quietness of the room foreboding and fearsome for Sodia.

"Flynn?" Sodia called out. "Commandant? Please… say something…"

After another couple minutes of silence, Flynn got off the bed and walked over to his desk. He slowly opened a drawer and pulled something out; something that caught Sodia off guard.

"I-Impossible!" she gasped. "How did…"

In Flynn's hand was the last object Sodia expected to see. It was a small dagger with a golden handle and on the dagger's blade, dried blood was crusted over it.

"I found it on the platform after the knights and I managed to get up there. When I saw it, coupled with the fact that Yuri disappeared, I feared the worst. But with everything that was going on, I had no time to act on those fears and suspicions. What you just told me confirms what I had feared this whole time: that you had tried to kill my best friend," Flynn glared at the knife in his hand.

"Flynn… I'm sorry. I really am. If I could do it over again, I wouldn't have done it," she cried.

Anger quickly appeared on his face. In a fit of rage, Flynn punched the wall with his free hand, nearly breaking both. Sodia had never seen him that angry before and it honestly scared her.

After taking a couple of minutes to breathe and focus, Flynn calmed down. He then looked at Sodia with the saddest eyes she'd ever seen him have.

"Why?" Flynn whispered.

"What?"

"Why did you do it, Sodia? That was the one thing I was never able to figure. I knew you didn't get along with him, but…" he glared at her, his depressed eyes frosted over with anger and betrayal.

"Flynn… Yuri was always causing you pain and suffering. His actions caused you heartbreak. I… I thought that by being your friend, Yuri was adversely affecting you and that, one day, his actions would lead to your downfall. I… I didn't want to know what would occur should that have happened.

"When you took the blow for Yuri, my worst fears had come true. I… I thought you had died, Flynn! At that moment, I… I lost all coherent thought and only one thought was in my mind: getting revenge on the ones responsible for what happened: Alexei and Yuri. And, I did, which I regret so much."

Flynn's anger was quickly replaced with confusion. He had expected several possible answers from Sodia: jealousy, justice, hatred, or one of a hundred different reasons. However, the one that Sodia has given was the last answer he expected. She had tried to kill his best friend all because she cared about him. To say Flynn was surprised was an understatement.

"You… You tried to kill Yuri… for me?" a shocked Flynn asked.

"Yes…" she admitted, the tears flowing freely at this point.

"But… But why? Why would you go so far for me, Sodia?" he asked, his eyes showing that he wanted, no needed, to hear Sodia's answer.

Sodia's crying immediately ceased as she began to sweat. She wasn't sure if Flynn could be able to handle what she was about to admit. However, she had gone this far; might as well go the whole way is the reasoning she went with.

"Why? Because… Because I love you, Flynn Scifo," Sodia declared. "I've been in love with you for a very long time, ever since we were put on the same squad together. Your courage, your strength, your ideals, and your determination… they captivated me. You encouraging me, supporting me along the way, that smile you'd give me whenever I was sad, you always being there with me… that is why… I fell in love with you, vowing to do whatever it took to protect you."

The knife fell from Flynn's hand, clattering on the floor. Flynn himself was clearly shocked to hear such a declaration from his Vice-Commandant. First, she confesses that she tried to kill his best friend and then she confesses that she did it because she was in love with him. It completely overwhelmed him.

"I… I know that's no excuse for what I've done, but if nothing else, know that I truly do love you, Flynn. Even if you have eyes for someone else, my love is only for you. And, regardless of what happens next, it always will," she promised.

"I… I'm ready to accept my punishment now, Commander," she got up from the bed. "Do… Do what you need to do."

The room went silent once more for a few minutes. To Sodia, it felt like an eternity. Awaiting punishment was possibly the worst thing she ever had to endure. Just when it seemed that waiting would surpass even eternity, Flynn slowly lifted an arm and placed his hand on Sodia's shoulder.

"Sodia…" he whispered, still refusing to look right at her. "I… I don't know what to say or do. While I am saddened that you tried to kill Yuri, I cannot help but feel happy."

"Happy? Why would my crimes make you happy?" Sodia asked, confusion twisting her tear-stained face.

Flynn lifted his head and looked right at Sodia. The look on his face completely caught her by surprise. She had expected to see anger, betrayal, disappointment, anguish… However, the look on Flynn's face radiated happiness, his face forming a small smile. His eyes were reflecting glee and joy.

"Not your crimes, Sodia; the fact that you love me," Flynn admitted.

"R-Really? Why would that make you happy…" Sodia wondered. "Unless…"

Her cat eyes widened at what logic was dictating to her.

"You…" she couldn't say the rest.

"Yes, Sodia… I do love you…" Flynn confessed. "That's why the mere thought of you doing something so despicable hurt me so much… I had counted on you for so long, Sodia, that I'm not all that surprised that I fell for you. You were always there for me, showing the way. You always speak your mind, especially to Brave Vesperia, not caring about the consequences. You defended me from my worst enemy: myself. You accomplished what I could not: reel in Yuri's ego. You're much braver than I could ever dare to be."

"Flynn…" she whispered. "To… To hear you say such respectful things, to hear the pride you have for me… I've wanted it for so long… To know that you believe in me because that you love me… I've only dreamed of such a thing…"

"I know, Sodia… I wanted the same from you…" Flynn admitted with a small smile.

That was enough for Sodia. She approached Flynn and wrapped him in a hug. This was the gentlest act she performed since joining the Knights, but it was for Flynn, so she'd happily do it anytime. Flynn could feel Sodia's body pressing against him, her body heat feeling like a warm blanket on a cold night, causing him to slightly blush.

"Flynn…" she cooed.

"Sodia…" he crooned.

"I was so scared Flynn… so scared that you'd reject me. Scared that you'd look at me with shame," Sodia whispered.

"I understand… If this had happened a few month ago, I probably would've thrown you into prison without a second thought, due to my incompetence," Flynn agreed.

"You're not incompetent," she scolded him.

"I know, but that's who I was then, not who I am now. Sodia, know that even if I didn't love you, I would've made sure that you were treated well should you have turned yourself in," Flynn informed her.

That made Sodia the happiest she had ever been. Even if Flynn hadn't loved her, he still would've deeply cared about her, enough to make sure she wasn't executed and was treated well in prison.

With that knowledge, the Vice-Commandant decided to take the plunge. She stood on her tiptoes and leaned forward, kissing Flynn right on the lips. A feathery feeling permeated throughout her body when their lips contact and that made her feel like on Cloud Nine.

When their lips connected, Flynn felt like a large burden had lifted from his shoulders. He returned Sodia's kiss with full vigor. The two knights kissed long and hard, allowing all the tension, sexual or otherwise, to finally flow free.

The two broke apart, wearing the hugest grins on their faces. They were about to kiss again, when they heard a noise outside. Sodia and Flynn were on their guard and carefully approached the door. Flynn drew his sword, ready to fight. Sodia approached the door and quickly opened it. Raven and Estelle fell through the doorway and landed on top of Sodia. Judith and Yuri were leaning against the wall, smirking.

"Told ya you were going to get caught, you two," Yuri smirked.

"What are you doing here!?" Sodia demanded as she got out from underneath from Estelle and Raven.

"I'm so happy for you! I knew you and Flynn would get together!" Estelle chirped as she glomped Sodia.

"L-Lady Estellise…" Sodia stammered, obviously embarrassed.

"These two wanted to spy on you. We tried to stop them, we really did. But then we realized that if things got sour between you two, we might have needed to intervene. So, we reluctantly agreed to let them listen in, so long as we were here as well," Judith explained.

"Great. Now you guys are following me. How perfect," Sodia replied sarcastically. "And exactly how much did you hear?"

"Everything from 'I'm ready to accept my punishment'," Judith gave her usual smile as she winked.

Sodia turned a shade of red that matched Rita's outfit while Flynn causally glanced away, a cheesy grin on his face.

"Well, welcome to the Couples' Club, you two. Yuri and Judith, members for the last two months," Yuri congratulated them.

"Thanks, Yuri," Flynn smiled as he pulled Sodia from Estelle's grasp into his own.

Sodia shuddered and blushed at Flynn's sudden action. His strong arms were wrapped around her protectively and lovingly. Yet, a part of her wanted to rip away from those arms; even though her heart and mind knew how Flynn felt about her now, her body was still adjusting and would take time to adapt to any intimate contact with Flynn.

"How cute!" Estelle squealed. "You two are perfect together! I wish I had someone like that."

"Well, seein' all this love is makin' this old man feel sappy," Raven smirked. "So, what are you gonna to do next?"

"Well, I still have to figure out what Sodia's punishment is going to be," Flynn sighed.

"What!?" everyone else shouted.

"Flynn?" Sodia asked, confused by Flynn's statement.

"Sodia, you did try to kill my best friend, and even though I love you, I cannot allow your crimes to go unpaid," he frowned.

"Flynn! Are you stupid!? You're going to throw away the greatest thing that's ever happened to you just because the law says so!?" Yuri scolded his friend. "I already forgave her and she's tortured herself with guilt everyday until she confessed to you; I think that's punishment enough!"

"Flynn, you can't do this! I won't let you!" Estelle frowned. "As your princess, I order you NOT to punish anyone!"

"Lady Estellise, please stop," Sodia requested with a neutral tone. "I knew this was most likely going to happen. I don't mind. I know that I'm loved and my conscience is clear. I can handle what is to come now."

"Let the two work things out. This is something that has to be settled before anything wonderful can happen between them. Besides, I'm sure that it'll be okay in the end," Judith advised.

"Well, if you say so, Judy," Yuri glared at Flynn.

"…You're right, Judith," Estelle frowned. "But! If I think its too severe, I'm giving Sodia a full pardon!"

"Fair enough," Flynn nodded. "Sodia, you have confessed to the crime of attempted murder. You do understand that this is a serious charge and that it is punishable by life in prison or one of several other punishments?"

"I understand, Commandant. I am ready to accept the punishment you have chosen," she replied, sighing at the turn of events.

"Good. Now then, your punishment shall be…"

Everyone was silent as they awaited Flynn's verdict. Yuri was glaring daggers at Flynn, thinking that he never suspected the Commandant to be so stupid. Estelle was clearly worried, ready to intervene should it be needed. Raven had a neutral, observing look, honestly wondering what was about to happen. Judith was unreadable, except for a shining confidence in her eyes.

Sodia herself was calm, accepting what was to come; she had confessed everything and her love ended up being returned, much to her surprise. She knew that Flynn was doing his job as Commandant of the Imperial Knights. She couldn't fault him for that; it was one of the many reasons she was in love with him. She had anticipated this since she decided to come clean. She knew that, from what Flynn said, her punishment wouldn't be as severe as death or life in prison, but she couldn't help but be somewhat curious as to what Flynn was up to.

"…that you will be given the rank of Co-Commandant. You are also to become my girlfriend and that you'll have to promise to always stay with me," he declared with a grin.

Yuri, Sodia, and Estelle were clearly shocked at Flynn's choice of 'punishment'. Judith still had the same expression on her face. Raven was doubled over in laughter.

"Hahahahaha! Oh, man! You had me going there for a moment, Commandant! I really thought you were gonna throw her into prison or somethin'!" Raven chuckled.

"You idiot! Here I was thinking I'd have to knock some sense into you," Yuri shook his head in shame.

"Flynn… You… You what?" Sodia gasped.

"I want you be Commandant with me. I'd rather have my lover as my equal, not my subordinate," he whispered into her ear.

"R-R-Really!?" she stuttered. Vice-Commandant was already a high enough honor, but to be Commandant alongside the man she loved? Not to mention that she wouldn't have any negative punishment, like she thought she would.

"Yes, Flynn, I'd love to. I shall fulfill my punishment to the best of my ability," she kissed him to mark her promise.

"This is so wonderful! I'm so happy!" Estelle cried.

"I knew this was going to happen," Judith flashed her usual grin.

"We should celebrate! Let's gather everyone and have a party!" Estelle shouted with glee.

"Lady Estellise, I don't think that…" Sodia tried to dissuade her, but Estelle interrupted her by grabbing her and dragging her away, squealing about love and parties.

"My, my. Looks like someone is excited about throwing a party. I better go help the new Co-Commandant before Estelle smothers her to death with her chipper personality," Judith chuckled, then gave Yuri a quick kiss and walked off after the other girls.

The three men just stood there, sweatdropping at the sight of Sodia being dragged away by the Imperial Princess. Suddenly, Yuri smacked Flynn in the back of the head.

"Hey!" Flynn rubbed his head. "What was that for!?"

"For making me think that you were being an idiotic lawman again," Yuri frowned.

"Oh, so the great Yuri Lowell can't take a joke?" Flynn jabbed.

"Nope. Gets pissed of at even the most lighthearted of 'Knock-Knock' jokes," Raven added insult to injury.

"Hahaha. Very funny, you two," the raven-haired swordsman glared.

"Anyways, maybe we should go save our girlfriends from Lady Estellise?" Flynn chuckled.

"I think Judy will be fine. However, I don't think Sodia will get out unscathed," Yuri shook his head.

"Then we should go help out, right?" Flynn suggested. "If for no other reason than that rescuing the girls will get a reward in the form of kisses."

"Oh, I do like that idea," Yuri beamed.

The two swordsmen then walked off to catch up to their girlfriends and the princess. That just left Raven there, a smirk on his face.

"Seems like love is spreadin' all over the place," he rubbed his chin. "Now, if only four other people I know would admit their feelings, then all would be good."

"Casey, the world is in much better hands now, full of love and friendship. If only you were here to see it, but then if you were here, then you'd be Commandant and Yuri, Judith, Sodia, and Flynn would've had to find each other another way. Regardless, this old man is glad to see them living out your dream; it's very heartwarmin'," he sighed.

Raven wandered off to catch up with the others. What he saw made him laugh. Sodia was still in Estelle's grasp, struggling to break free. Estelle was still giggling about love and parties. Judith was only making a half-hearted effort to save Sodia. And the swordsmen took the wise path, staying out of Estelle's path and offering moral support to their girls.

_'Heh. You'd like 'em all, Casey. You really would,'_ Raven smirked, and then joined in the fun.

* * *

**I really do hope you enjoyed this story. Please be sure to leave a review! And who knows? I might have ANOTHER sequel to this. **


End file.
